my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeanne-Marie Beaubier
Real Name: Jeanne-Marie Beaubier *'Current Alias:' Aurora *'Relatives:' **Jean-Baptiste Beaubier (father, deceased) **Louis Martin (first cousin once removed, adoptive father, deceased) **Genevieve Martin (first cousin once removed, adoptive mother, deceased) **Jean-Paul Beaubier (twin brother) **Joanne Beaubier (adoptive niece, deceased) *'Affiliation:' Alpha Flight; formerly Weapon X, ally of Havok's Brotherhood, Children of the Vault, X-Men (interim member) *'Base of Operations:' LaVelle, Quebec, Canada *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' Canadian *'Marital Status:' Single *'Education:' Madame DuPont's School for Girls *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'11" *'Weight:' 140 lbs *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Black *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Montreal, Quebec, Canada Powers and Abilities Gestalt Photokinesis: Originally, Aurora could only generate light when in physical contact with her twin brother Northstar. Should she link hands with him, they could generate a light equivalent to a lighthouse beacon by each sibling's varying the rate of acceleration of his or her own molecules out of phase with those of the other's. Photokinesis: Shee can generate from her body a bright, white light equivalent at maximum intensity to half million foot candles. She does so by varying the rate of acceleration of the molecules of her body out of phase with one another, thereby generating a cascade of photonic discharges. *''Calming Light:'' She has the ability to send out a calming light that makes the target feel emotions and memories make them at peace. It can even be used to break telepathic control. *''Concussive Blasts:'' She has the ability to send out powerful concussive blasts that can do considerable damage. She can project these from her hands and out from her body in a series of concussive bursts. *''Lightning:'' She has the ability to project lightning blasts with devastating results. Superhuman Strength Superhuman Speed: She possesses the ability to propel her body at superhuman speeds, becoming a living projectile. Through an act of concentration, Aurora can channel a portion of the kinetic energy of the atomic motion in her body's molecules in a single direction. This can accelerate her body in a velocity in direct proportions to the amount of kinetic energy she has tapped. It was once theoretically possible for her to reach 99% of the speed of light, although she never traveled at anywhere near that speed since, if she did, she would wreak great damage upon herself and her environment. Aurora can also most a portion of her body at superhuman speeds at a time. Dr. Langkowski's actions in molecularly restructuring Aurora's body greatly reduced the potential limits of her speed. She can now move at speeds roughly up to the speed of sound. This reduction has made little difference in the use of her powers over short distances, since she can still move faster than the human eye can follow. *''Molecular Acceleration:'' She has the ability to accelerate the molecules within an inanimate object or a living being by touch, causing the target to tear itself apart from the subsequent stress generated upon it. *''Heightened Reflexes:'' Shee possesses reflexes far above the average human. Her reflexes are so advanced that she can go through an entire burning apartment, check all the rooms, and take out the survivors in just mere seconds. *''Accelerated Metabolism:'' Shee possesses a boosted metabolism that can be used to heal wounds quickly. *''Superhuman Durability:'' As a side effect of partially robbing her molecules of her atomic motion, the binding forces within and between the molecules increases. This enhances the sheer toughness of Aurora's entire body. This effect gives her skin enough durability to withstand the ravages of wind, friction, and air turbulence. *''G-Force Compensation:'' Shee has the ability to use her super speed to automatically compensate for any G-Force difference. Flight: Shee has the ability to propel herself through the air. To hover in mid-air, Aurora applies thrust downward in a carefully controlled manner. When carrying another, unprotected human being aloft, Aurora does not move faster than 60 miles per hour so hierpassenger may be able to breathe easily and so that the passenger will not suffer harm from wind, friction, or air turbulence. Invisibility to Technological Detection: Langkowski claimed that he made Aurora undetectable to gene-scan devices that look for mutants. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Photokinesis Category:Energy Blasts Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Flight Category:Molecular Acceleration Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Accelerated Metabolism Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Superhuman Durability Category:G-Force Compensation